


slowly slipping from my reach

by revengeavenue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wet Dream, frank dreams about gee basically, it's sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Frank could still see him, all lidded eyes and soft lips waiting to be kissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely inspired by without you i'm nothing by placebo.

Frank could still see him, all lidded eyes and soft lips waiting to be kissed. The man's edges were blurry, and becoming more so as time went by, as Frank inched closer to waking up. His hair was the darkest shade of black, almost blue behind the dreamer's eyes. He seemed to be naked on a mess of white linen - the color so close to his own skin that it was a bit confusing.

Somehow, Frank got closer to him, practically hovering over him. He felt like he was floating; a weightless feeling seemed to flutter in his chest. _Breathe, keep breathing_ , he told himself, though the air felt as if it was everywhere except for his lungs. Frank wasn't looking to suffocate, especially not before he reached out to touch the beautiful person laid out in front of him.

He couldn't hear a thing, not until the man uttered something that his ears almost didn't catch. " _You wanna touch me?_ " the voice asked, sultry and ever so breathy.

Frank felt like he was outside in the summertime, like he was back in New Jersey in the middle of July. Everything felt hot, and when he reached out to touch the man's skin, he soon found that it was scorching as well. He looked up at Frank as his hand trailed down his thigh, then tilting his head back and exposing his neck. There was a collection of purple marks littered upon his pale skin. Frank's heart jumped in his chest as he looked at him longingly. Was he the one who put them there? How come he didn't remember doing so?

" _Fuck me Frankie,_ " he whispered, and the edges of his face blurred once more.

Frank didn't know what was happening, but he knew that he had to try to make the blurriness stop. He took one firm hand and pinned the man's arms above his head, and leaned down so that he was face to face with him.

"I will," Frank replied, finding that his own voice sounded alien to him. He was in too deep to care, because although he didn't know his name, he wouldn't let him down like that.

He took his other hand and ran it down his body, taking in the silken smoothness of his skin, along with the radiating heat. Frank felt so hot, but he didn't seem to be sweating. He wondered briefly why that was.

The man's face was slightly red from arousal, though he was wearing somewhat of a smile on his lips. Frank took a huge gulp of air, then leaned down to press his lips onto his. He felt like he was on fire, and every movement he made only seemed to create more heat. Perhaps they were in a burning building, but Frank couldn't find it in himself to care about making it out alive.

Their lips moved in sync for an unnameable amount of time, until the blurriness came back once more. Frank felt himself floating away, drifting away from his lover and becoming colder. His skin felt like ice, so cold and frozen to the touch.

As he came to, Frank realized it was all just a dream. His heart sunk, and nausea quickly set in. He found that he was drenched in a cold sweat in his bed, tangled in his sheets. The man in his dream wasn't in his bed; he was completely gone. Frank turned his head to check the time, seeing one thirty-seven on his alarm clock.

Frank almost wanted to cry, because it felt so _real_ , too real, perhaps. He had never seen that man in his life, and he probably never would again. His beauty would haunt his mind forever, it seemed. He slipped from his reach slowly, in the most heart wrenchingly bittersweet way imaginable.


End file.
